


Perfect for Me

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: A sonnet, from Regis to Noctis~Written for "A Father's Love: FFXV Fanzine"~
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Perfect for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a sonnet that I wrote for "A Father's Love: FFXV Fanzine". My first time writing a sonnet in many years, so it was fun to explore this type of poetry again after so long.
> 
> Please enjoy this expression of Regis's fatherly love to Noctis.

The very day you came into this world  
Your hands so small and eyes blue like the sea  
I held you in my arms and there you curled  
I knew that you would be perfect for me

It brightened up my life to see you grow  
Your kind and loving heart filled mine with glee  
And though there were times of sadness and woe  
You were my shining light, perfect for me

The public may gossip and have a doubt  
That I wish you to live happy and free  
You may have fears, my son, but do not pout  
No matter what, you are perfect for me

So carry on, as tough as it may be  
And know that you will be perfect for me


End file.
